


[Art] Danger level: pink

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Spark_a_flame



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Xenophilia, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_a_flame/pseuds/Spark_a_flame
Summary: Асмо и м!ГГ развлекаются.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	[Art] Danger level: pink

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: БДСМ и соответствующая атрибутика, секс-игрушки, белье, кроссдрессинг, ксенофилия (альтернативная демоническая анатомия)


End file.
